battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Power
Power in BattleForge is the primary source of energy used to play cards on the battlefield. Power is acquired through Power Wells. These can be found scattered throughout the map. They are usually in groups of two or three, and are sometimes accompanied by a Monument. To construct a Power Well, you must have a ground unit or structure close to the unreconstructed well. Each Power Well requires 100 initial power to create. After the well is constructed, you will begin to draw power from the source slowly over time. Each Power Well has a limited supply that it can offer to the player. Once the supply is fully drained, the Power Well is rendered useless. BattleForge uses a unique game mechanic called Void Power. It is very important that you understand the Void Power mechanic if you wish to play PvP. Basically for every unit or building that dies or spell that you cast, 90% of the power you spent on it goes into your Void Pool. This Void Pools slowly feeds power back into your actual Power Pool where it can be used again. The more power in the Void Pool, the faster it feeds back into the Power Pool. So, losing a unit in BattleForge isn't really a disadvantage, you will shortly get the power back to use again. The only exception is Orbs and Power Wells. Neither gives you a Void Power refund when they are destroyed. The exception to the exception are monuments that are still under construction - they will still refund power. So protect them at all costs. If you lose one, it is a permanent power disadvantage and could potentially lose you the match. Activated abilities also only return 90% power to the void, but toggle abilities and repairs return 100% power to the void. The rate at which power flows back into your Power Pool is about 1 power per 2 seconds per 50 power in the Void Pool. Do not confuse your gatherable power pool with your Void Pool. Both of these can be seen at the top right corner of your game screen. The gatherable power pool is a constant diminishing number (bottom) that can increase if you construct more wells on the map. Your void pool does not effect this. The power pool is where all the energy gathered from power wells is stored. It is displayed at the top right hand corner of the screen, and has 2 other displays that lead into it. The number inside is the amount of power you currently have at your dispossal. There are also two displays beside the power pool that show how much power you are getting. First, is the well pool. The number inside the well pool is the total amount of energy your captured powerwells will produce. The number in the arrow that is pointing from your well pool to the power pool is showing how much energy/second is draining into your power pool. The number inside the well pool can be increased by capturing new wells. The second display is the void power pool. The void pool is energy reclaimed when your units die, when you use a unit ability, or cast a spell. It also drains back into your power pool. The arrow pointing from the void pool to the power pool has a number inside it too that shows how much energy/second is draining into your power pool. Both rates of draining for the pools will increase as the number inside that specific pool increases. Power flow is one of the most important things to understand while playing BattleForge. It is depicted on following picture: Abbreviations *GP - Gatherable Power, power you can gather from wells. *AP - Additional Power, power you gain from elsewhere. (Energy Parasite's ability, for instance) *UP - Usable Power, power you can use at a given moment. *BP - Bound Power, power that is "bound" in your creatures and buildings. *VP - Void Power, power in your void pool. It cannot be used until it flows back into the UP. *LP - Lost Power, power that is forever lost. Lines *A - Constant flow from Power Wells to your usable power. It's rate is 1 power per 2 seconds per each well. *B - Power gathered by additional means. *C - Playing a Unit or a Building and constructing an Orb or a Power Well binds power to it. *D - When unit dies or construction is destroyed, part of its power goes to your Void Pool. *E - Playing a Spell, using a Special Ability or repairing a Building transfers power directly *from UP to VP. *F - Constant flow from Void Power to your usable power, happening at a rate of VP divided by 50 per 2 seconds. With a max flow of 20. *G - Some power from E and D is lost. (See table below) Percentages Summoning ability As with all abilities, 90% of the power required is returned immediately and 10% is lost immediately. Creatures summoned with abilities do not bind any power; no power is returned to the void when they die. Mind Control :See Category:Mind Control Cards When taking over a creature, the Power bound by that creature is immediately returned to the original owner's void; the mind-controlling creature dies, so the power bound by it returns to its owner's void as well. The controlled creature no longer binds any power from either player and returns no power. Charm :See Category:Charm Cards The ability activation power returns as normal. Charmed creature's Power remains bound, and is returned to original owner? Or as Mind Control? Category:Power